A Night Sky To Remember
by YaoiCaesarGirl
Summary: After a long battle, Caesar and his men decide to take it easy and have a party. During the party, Caesar begins to think about his lover Marcus Antonius back in Rome


Night, the moon glowing, the stars sparkling and the night fire from a camp sparkling high into the midnight sky. As the crackles continued through the night, Romans were gathered close together, joking and drinking about the thrilling fight of this evenings round. They men laughed and cheered as a larger man came from his tent. He was wearing shining gold armor with an olive green lining on the edges of the armor he wore, and a bright red button on the middle on the chest plate. As the men watched him exit they rose their glasses to him as another guy get up. Titus Pullo was his name, a tall man with the most scraps and cuts than anyone there. He was bandaged up from head to toe and holding up a glass to the taller man.

"_Caesar, will you not join us our victorious part?"_

"_If I did not, then I would not be a Roman myself!"_

He took the drink, gulping it all down in one chug. Romans began to cheer for his name and threw off their golden helmets to the ground. Titus sat down, scooting over to let Caesar to sit down next to him. As Caesar did so, Titus began to fill his glass once again.

"_So my lord, have you talked to Antonius at all since our departure?" _

Caesar nodded lightly, sipping his drink as the Roman soldiers around them drunkenly walked around and sang songs in Latin. The men put their arms around one another, singing with words slurred together making Caesar chuckle a bit.

"_Yes, the messenger just sent my message as the sun rose this fine day."_

Titus Pullo rose his glass and grinned.

"_Your love burns like a thousand Romans in war Caesar. You might want to keep your notes down to a minim."_

"_Yes I know I know."_

Caesar sighed looking up to the beautiful night sky. The stars glimmered brilliantly just as the night before he had left from his home in Rome, before he had left his dear Antonius. It was just like this night, only with his beautiful lover at his side making it all the more wile. He remembered how Antonius's emerald eyes would sparkle in the light of the moon causing Caesar to be dazed by his eyes. The night was short, but their love for one another would be as long as time itself. With arms round one another, the blonde Antonius giggled and looked over to his lover and looked down. Caesar looked to him and blinked.

"_Why the sudden silence Antonius…?"_

The blonde look back up to him with his bright glimmering emerald eyes, little tears formed in his eyes. This caused Caesar to blush a light pink that melded with the color of his skin. Antonius's hand was placed lightly on his chest, hearing the small heart beat under the black under armor. Thump… thump… thump…. It was all he needed to smile once again.

"_I am sorry my lord… I did not mean to cause our evening together to be so dreadful."_

Caesar smiled light and kissed the side of Antonius's cheek, petting the blonde hair from his eyes.

"_You know you are the most important thing to me, Antonius."_

"_I cannot be more important than the Gods themselves!"_

"_You are."_

"_Caesar, they will smite you for saying such things!"_

"_They will understand my love for you, Antonius, even if we have to hide it from the rest of the world itself."_

The blonde just stared straight into the burning brown eyes of Caesar. He was amazed on how much he could love someone as simple as he was. He threw his arms around Caesar and began to cry softly into his shoulder.

"_I love you my lord…"_

Their camp fire began to grow dimmer, causing Caesar to snap from his memories of his dear blonde lover. His men were already gone and in bed for tomorrows trip back to Rome. It would be long and rough, but he was sure that he was ready to return home to everyone that he had left behind. Caesar lift himself up from where he sat, grabbing the bucket of water and pouring it onto the fire, the smoke raising to the air as Caesar watched it disappear. He looked to the stars one last time before he would head to be for the night.

"_I love you dearly as well…. My sweet Antonius…"_

And with that, the older Roman made his way to his tent leaving the beautiful night sky to glimmer down on everyone, not only him but Antonius as well. Maybe the Gods would send Antonius his message as he wished and prayed almost every night that he would make it home safely to see him again. To see him, would make him the happiest man on earth at the time. After the terrifying war that they had just gone through, after tearing through the flesh of man time after time, he just wanted the shorter man's arms around him to hug him tightly and tell him it was all right. Though his skin was whipped clean of the blood of man, he still felt it staining his skin. The vision of red on his face and on his hands as he laid down in bed, but an image would take over before he would fall asleep. Caesar would see of what would seem like a ghost of his Antonius, long blonde flowing hair and sparkling emerald eyes, holding his right hand. He watched it closely as he fell into his dark hole of dreams, saying his last final words to him.

"_I do and will always love you….."_


End file.
